B E A N
B E A N (Not to be confused with BeanCoin) '''is a galactic resource which is the source of The Number God's assignment process. It is known that the r/num universe contains many oval shaped energy sources called B E A Ns, which the Number God uses to assign people their numbers. was theorized on the Discord server on the 18th of January by #994 u/radioactivekrypton, #747 u/OctopusSporadicShift and #96 u/ippordsim. B E A Ns are formed from high amounts of energy being accumulated and compressed. High-tech machines known as B E A Nmakers are typically used by the Science Department. B E A Ns can come in many different forms, which depend on the energy levels and stability. The Scientists created an Anti-B E A N, which was hidden from the public eye for over a week due to an explosion. The Scientists claimed that it was an asteroid that hit the lab. Once the information was revealed about the Anti-B E A N, it went missing and shortly after The Negative Wizard appeared. It is though that the Negative Wizard stole it. B E A N is an energy source, which consists of an energy-rich black liquid, surrounded by an evaporable shell. See Science Department for a list of Scientists. Types of '''B E A N (Discovered) B E A N: a B E A N that stores high amounts of positive energy, most of which the Number God consumes. Anti-B E A N: a B E A N that stores high amounts of negative energy, which is consumed by Evil numbers like the negatives. The Scientists have formed a Anti-B E A N in experiment 5 Galactic-B E A N: A soft, fragile bean with an easily evaporable shell. Not much else is known about the Galactic-B E A N, despite the Scientists creating one. Cold-B E A N: a Positive B E A N thats energy level is very low. They are very dense, with a thick shell and a blue color with black splotches. Portal-B E A N/Time-B E A N: a Positive B E A N that was created with a unknown mass in the generator. A time-portal forms from the bean, that’s time directly correlates to the age of the unknown mass. Almost nothing is known about a Portal-B E A N, because they form into portals milliseconds after the B E A N was created. Neutral-B E A N: Mostly thought to be theoritical, this B E A N contains positive and negative energy (doesn't have to be even). It was created once but wasn't very good, and was originally though to be R I C E. If this a real B E A N or a messed up normal B E A N we don't know. The singular sample is currently being analysed by the Scientists. Experiments B E A N Experiment #1 “The Failure” Conducted by: #96 Documented by: #997 Date: '''1/18/2020 '''Subjects: #747, #833, #994, #997 'Basic Summary:' 96 began by collecting energy from the air. After discovering that air accumulated energy at a painfully slow rate, the idea was brought forth to use existing numbers for their energy. The Subjects were connected to the machine and their energy was leeched, speeding up the process by an estimated 500%. As energy was leeched, subjects reported feelings of dizziness, sleepiness, and nausea. Near around 70% power, some subjects began losing fingers and limbs. Soon, seizures and loss of brain function followed. The machine began to radiate, glowing brighter and brighter. It was reportedly “as bright as the sun” near completion. Nearby power fluctuated and even cut for nearby establishments, which was odd given the only energy should have been coming from the Subjects. Nearing the end, the speed slowed considerably, though it is unclear why the rate slowed. Upon completion, an explosion rattled the lab, and #96’s computer bricked. It reached a temperature far beyond anything comprehensible. All subjects supposedly experienced simultaneous seizures after the blast, uttering nonsense for a few minutes. Upon retrieval, it was discovered that a Bean was successfully created, but was damaged. It leaked a viscous, black fluid, the properties of which have not yet been tested. Some gas was also released, but it was not contained. It was fairly transparent and colorless. Discoveries: * It is possible to create Beans artificially. * The energy within Beans is directly related to the energy of Numbers. * The composition of numbers is tied to their energy level, as some lost focus or limbs upon having energy drained. * Beans are a solid shape filled with black fluid and transparent gas. B E A N Experiment #2 “The Success” Conducted by #96 Recorded by: #593 Date: 1/19/2020 Subjects: #9, #747, #891. Basic Summary The purpose of this experiment was to attempt to create a stable B E A N (energy orbs used in the number assignment process) after it was realized in the last experiment that B E A N S could be created in an artificial setting. The three volunteers we used to siphon energy were deliberate, as they were all anti-primes with a greatest common factor of 9. This is important as the larger the GCF is of the numbers siphoned, the more stable the created B E A N will be. (As hypothesized in the previous experiment.) The experiment was successful (unlike the previous one) as after all was said and done, we created a positive B E A N of the energy level 73,953 (The LCM of 9x747x891) and stability level of 9 which has been sealed in a vacuum chamber for later study. The full process of the experiment is described below: 00:00:30 - #9, #747, and #891 enter the energy siphon generator. 00:01:05 - #96 activates master switch 1. 00:01:20 - #96 activates master switch 2. 00:01:45 - generator begins siphon after activation. 00:02:50 - generator reaches 3% power. 00:04:05 - generator reaches 6% power. Nothing unusual noted. 00:05:55 - generator reaches 12% power. Nothing unusual noted. 00:06:00 - generator reaches 18% power. 00:06:20 - generator reaches 38% power. Is increasing abnormally fast. 00:06:30 - generator reaches 42% power. 00:09:30 - generator reaches 60% power, rate of growth is slowing. 00:11:00 - generator reaches 69% power. Nice. 00:15:00 - generator reaches 75% power. Still nothing abnormal noted. 00:18:32 - generator reaches 90% power. Machine beings glowing. Side effects are occurring. #9 "feels electrified." #747's hands are turning blue. An unusual smell is noted. 00:20:53 - generator reaches 97% power. 00:21:51 - generator reaches 99% power. #747 notes it "smells like cheese." The generator is glowing brighter. 00:22:10 - generator dims quickly, something is glowing inside the machine. 00:25:24 - #96 opens the door of the machine, inside is a hovering, glowing purple object with the number 73,953 on it which is believed to be a positive B E A N. 00:31:25 - #96 seals the B E A N away as certain numbers feel overwhelmed to eat the B E A N which could have catastrophic consequences. (As a side note, this effect should be studied later in a more controlled environment.) This concludes the experiment. The B E A N is still in storage. Final Notes Further research is required later to determine the capabilities of this B E A N, and I recommend it's done with few researchers as the compulsion to "eat the B E A N" seems extremely dangerous. Any further experiments should be done in a way to prevent this from happening as the consequences of eating something of such a power level would like be catastrophic. B E A N Experiment #3 “The Freeze” Conducted by: #994 Recorded by: #994 Date: 1/19/2020 Subjects: #96, #4 The purpose of the Third Bean Experiment is to create a Bean that has a lower amount of energy, meaning a more stable Bean. The subjects used in the experiment were 96 and 4. It was hypothesised that the lower the Lowest Common Multiple of the subjects, the lower the energy level. Basic Summary The two machine operators, 747 and 994, flick the two master switches for the machine’s activation. Not long after starting, the machine red out that all of it’s systems were running fine. When it reached 14%, the ventilation system failed and 747 had to reset it. The ventilation stayed at below average conditions for the rest of the experiment. The temperature seemed to fluctuate from a low of around -20 degrees C to a high of 20 degrees C. At around 25%, the machine was using 34% of the city’s power. The Machine was using 27gb of 96’s RAM. The ventilation froze briefly, but that was quickly fixed. The speed that the machine was running at increased, and the machine got colder and colder. When it reached 100%, the machine made a loud click noise, and 994 turned off the machine. There was a Bean in the chamber, and it was a new type of Bean, called a Cold Bean. Analysis of Cold Bean: The black liquid known as Bean Juice discovered in Experiment 1 was frozen in the Cold Bean. The Bean’s Shell was around 3cm thick, which is over 5 times as thick as the other Bean. The Bean’s size was slightly above average. It weighed 2 tonnes, which is over 20,000 heavier than the original Bean. The machine was unable to display the Bean’s density, instead it displayed “§§§§”. The shape was Bean shaped, the same shape as the other Beans. The color of the Bean was light blue with dots of black. The Bean had an estimated temperature of -270C, or 3 Kelvin. Energy Level of merely 96. Final Notes Numbers with a small Lowest Common Multiple will create a Cold Bean. Cold Beans have different properties to normal Beans. They are thicker, blue and fat heavier and denser. People still have an urge to consume any B E A Ns in the vicinity, and those with below average sanity ratings can have their minds taken over. The facility has since been put into Restricted access, following Incident 747-C. B E A N Experiment #4 “The Portal” Summary Experiment Log 1192020.227-4 Subjects: 1244, 994, 1184, 72 Head Scientist: 96 Writer: 693 Expected Power: 1,647,065,952 (Critical Warning) Output: ██████ Log entry as follows: 22:37Original subjects 1244 and 994 stepped in, 72 joined in, and 1184 stepped in reluctantly. 22:38 Master switches 1 and 2 on, some subjects ranting about a Contaminated Bean. 22:39 Recording activated. 22:39 Generators Online. Bean Machine started. 22:40 1%. 96 has Retrowave playing, 693 has Vs. Giratina Remix playing. Subjects complaining of heat. Apparently 1184 forgot to drink water. 22:41 3%. Generators holding. Heat levels dropped. 22:43 14%. Machine begins glowing purple. Standard generators approaching capacity, BG1 activating. 22:44 Everyone in the room is complaining of heat, subjects beginning to feel the effects. Room temperatures at 28C. 22:45 20%. GEN: 32C, RM: 30C. Tatsumaki barges into the room multiple times, before being escorted out. 1244 is having an existential crisis. 22:46 24%. GEN: 38C, RM: 24C. Room temperatures begin fluctuating, BeanGen temps steadily climbing. Subjects making repeated jokes about popcorn, butter, and salt. 22:47 30%. GEN: 42C, RM: 33C. Ventilation found to be broken, butter is deployed. 72 complaining that their blood is boiling. 994's rear is sealed. Don't blame me, he forced me to add that. 22:48 38%. GEN: 44C, RM: 28C. Fluctuations are becoming worse, and steadily climbing. BG1 approaching capacity. Spatial Warp is occuring for everyone. 22:49 50%. GEN: 60C, RM: 48C. Tatsumaki barged in again, and was boiled alive. Temperatures hitting exponents. Subjects in severe pain. 22:50 55%. GEN: ERR, RM: 55C. GENERATOR SENSOR OFFLINE. Backup Generator 2 active at 25% power. 22:51 60%. GEN: ERR, RM: 60C. Temperature fluctuations stabilized, but climbing rapidly. The air is burning. Generator sensors restored. BG1 is at full capacity. Body parts are falling off subjects. 22:52 66%. GEN: 306C, RM: 80C. Generator temperature increasing exponentially. Air is reaching catch point. 22:52 71%. GEN: 328C, RM: 84C. Some subjects asphyxiating. Water in the room is boiling. 693 left a door open, causing mild heat transfer into the rest of the facility. He was reprimanded later. 22:53 80%. GEN: 1014C, RM 50C. Subjects in firm belief that they are dead, despite being alive. 22:54 90%. GEN: 102108C, RM 40C. Subjects cannot be heard over the sound of nuclear fusion. Gen 2 rapidly approaching capacity. 994 is having a seizure. Subjects vaporizing. 22:55 94%. GEN: 1.2e9C, RM 40C. 994's arm was vaporized. A blindingly bright white light forms at the center of the generator, rendering everyone blind for a while. Brace is called. 994's skin has evaporated. 22:56 97%. GEN: 1.5e10C, RM 42C. Chaos. 22:57 99%. GEN: ERR, RM: ERR. BG2 at 95%, estimated failure in T-13 Seconds. 22:58 Massive explosion, power knocked out. Temperature rapidly drops to normal. A time portal to UNKNOWN has formed in front of the BeanGen. All subjects have severe burns. 22:59 1244 attempts to run into the portal, but is prevented. 23:00 96 is analyzing the portal, 1184 is wheeled to the Burn Ward. 23:01 Portal confirmed to link to the Jurassic time period. A Tyrannosaurus Rex roars through the portal. 23:02 96 begins screaming the Jurassic Park theme, much to the annoyance of 693. 23:03 1244 wheeled to the Burn Ward. 23:05 Cause of portal confirmed to be a beetle fossil jammed in the machine, and the accidental formation of a Time Bean. 23:06 Experiment deemed a failure and success, due to quantum anomalies. 23:07 Energy level confirmed at 1,647,065,952. Time Travel deemed possible. 23:11 Containment Chamber put under lockdown until further notice. Results Failure and a Success at the same time, due to quantum anomalies. Time Travel has been proven possible, along with the Time B E A N. This goes against science, however, as wormholes such as these require massive amounts of negative mass. This shows that Beans do not follow the traditional science laws, and must be looked at further. Because of the portal, 96 now has a pet Velociraptor. Bean Experiment #5 A critical error caused the main logs to be deleted, but 693 had made a video backup, luckily Neutral B E A N Experiment This experiment was made by 558 who subjected a B E A N to his number energy and anti-B E A N power surges that are going throughout num. He originally thought it to be R I C E, but R I C E was proven false. He then decided that it was a Neutral B E A N. It had 70% Positive energy and 30% Negative energy. It is unknown whether this is a true Neutral B E A N, or a messed up regular B E A N. It was given to the scientists for analysis. The scientists and 558 realised that the power from the Neutral B E A N was going down, meaning that it was made poorly. The test results are unknown. Incidents Incident 747-C The Day of the Bean On Sunday 19th January, the B E A N got popular in the Discord when #801 added the B E A N as a custom award on the subreddit. One of the Reddit Admins got involved, and handed out the awards. The Discord spiralled out of control once B E A N emotes were added. R I C E R I C E is a false theory proved by the Scientists. Some say they have found that it is real, but it is all a fabricated lie. Category:Theories Category:B E A N